naval_1945_warship_statistics_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
United States
Nation Description The United States during WWII was lead by President Franklin D. Roosevelt. The United States would deliver the British supplies via the Atlantic Ocean. However, German U-Boats would attempt to engage and sometimes sink merchant ships. America would finally enter WWII when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, leading the United States declaring war on Japan a day later. They would join the Allied powers and help combat the Italians, Germans, and Japanese. Eventually, the Allies would win WWII. With the Japanese finally surrendering in 1945 due to two atomic bombings. Ships owned * 12 Carriers * 13 Battleships * 17 Cruisers * 7 PT Boats/Submarine Chasers * 19 Destroyers *13 Submarines *27 Premiums *9 Possible Unlockables Ships Carriers * Light/Fleet Carrier Langley * Escort Carrier Long Island * Escort Carrier Bogue * Escort Carrier Sangamon * Light/Fleet Carrier Ranger * Escort Carrier Casablanca * Light/Fleet Carrier Wasp * Escort Carriers Commencement Bay * Light/Fleet Carrier Yorktown * Light/Fleet Carrier Lexington * Light/Fleet Carrier Essex * Light/Fleet Carrier Midway Battleships * Dreadnought Florida * Dreadnought Wyoming * Dreadnought New York * Dreadnought Tennessee * Battleship Nevada * Dreadnought New Mexico * Battleship Pennsylvania * Dreadnought South Dakota (1920) * Battleship Colorado * Battleship South Dakota (1939) * Battleship North Carolina * Battleship Iowa * Battleship Montana Cruisers * Light Cruiser Olympia * Light Cruiser Omaha * Heavy Cruiser Pensacola * Light Cruiser Dallas * Heavy Cruiser Northampton * Light Cruiser Brooklyn * Light Cruiser St. Louis * Heavy Cruiser Portland * Light Cruiser Atlanta * Heavy Cruiser New Orleans * Light Cruiser Cleveland * Heavy Cruiser Baltimore * Light Cruiser Fargo * Heavy Cruiser Oregon City * Light Cruiser Seattle * Heavy Cruiser Des Moines * Light Cruiser Worcester Destroyers * Destroyer Caldwell * Escort Destroyer Evarts * Destroy Wickes * Escort Destroyer Buckley * Destroyer Clemson * Escort Destroyer Cannon * Destroyer Farragut * Treaty Destroyer Gridley * Escort Destroyer Rudderow * Destroyer Porter * Treaty Destroyer Bagley * Escort Destroyer John C. Butler * Destroyer Benson * Treaty Destroyer Benham * Escort Destroyer Dealey * Destroyer Gleaves * Treaty Destroyer Sims * Destroyer Fletcher * Destroyer Gearing Gunboats/Patrol Torpedo Boats/Submarine Chasers * Gunboat Erie * Patrol Boat PGM-1 * Submarine Chaser SC-1 * Patrol Boat PGM-9 * Submarine Chaser PC-461 * Patrol Boat PT-59 * Patrol Boat PT-109 Submarines * Experimental Submarine O-12 * Experimental Submarine R-21 * Submarine Cachalot * Experimental Submarine S-48 * Submarine Porpoise * Experimental Submarine Barracuda * Submarine Salmon * Experimental Submarine Schley * Submarine Sargo * Submarine Tambor * Submarine Gato * Submarine Balao * Submarine Trench Premium * Connecticutt * Sampson * Tacoma * Texas * Edsall * Independence * Nicholas * West Virginia * Idaho * Dunlap * Somers * Dambier Bay * Arizona * Indianapolis * Juneau * Enterprise * Lexington * Mackerel * Laffey * Saratoga * Saipan * Wichita * Illinois * Missouri * Alaska * Buffalo * Allen M. Sumner Unlockables * Battleship Nuclear Test Nevada * Carrier Hornet * Battleship ARP Iowa * Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen * Submarine Black * Submarine Stingray * Battleship Mississippi * Heavy Cruiser Boston